In Secret
by StarlandMarie
Summary: The tale of Rowen and her handsome paladin. Sometimes what feels wrong can turn out so right.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Meeting**

She awoke hot and sweaty...knowing why was never a surprise, this happened often, almost every night. Hating herself, she stood up to have a drink.

"Why do I have to think of him? Can't I just forget him?" she said to herself.

An owl screeched somewhere in the woods, far from her small, dusty hut. The moon was full, shining bright overhead.

"It's beautiful," she thought, smiling to herself as she stepped outside the hut.

Suddenly, something disturbed a nearby bloodthistle bush. Backing up slowing, reaching for her sword, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"Nice night ma'am." a deep male voice said.

"What on Azeroth are you doing here, Alex?" she said.

"Shall I leave then?" he questioned.

"You know very well, that I want you to stay," she said holding the sharpened flat blade of her broadsword against his still turned back.

"That was definitely an invitation," he said turning around smiling. His dark eyes gleaming, the smile that always took her anger away.

Her sword fell loose as he turned. She would never hurt him. Her threats always empty, meaningless.

"Come on, do not want to wake up the whole neighborhood," she said opening the door and quickly closing it as they entered.

"What neighborhood might you be referring to?" he mused. "Eversong Woods, late at night, miles from any village, is not exactly a neighborhood."

"There could be someone snooping about, just waiting to slit your human throat if they saw you and I do not want blood splatter all over my walls."

"Your concern for my welfare is astounding, Rowen."

"You seem to have very little concern for your own welfare Alex," she said quietly, reaching up to touch his face. His smile widened, as he leaned to kiss her. She pulled quickly away from the kiss, motioning to the candle on the small table next to her makeshift bed. He nodded, lighting the candle quickly. He stepped back toward her, reaching to caress her smooth pale face. Staring into each others eyes, knowing all to well the situation they were involved in was just as tricky as it had been fifteen years earlier.

Alex was merely a child then, 15 years old and full of adventure. Rowen, well she had never been a child, she was forsaken. Age would never fall on her, she would remain the same forever.

Wandering about in the woods, surrounding her home village Brill, one day she stumbled on something she had thought she would never see, a human fishing in a nearby pond.

She had approached him quietly, fearing retribution, but instead he, just as surprised as she was, stopped and started.

An undead, standing so close to him, not eating his flesh, now this was unexpected.

A month passed and finally goodbyes had to be said. Alexander had to return home to Southshore, his mother would be worried.

A long kiss goodbye and a wave was all he had to offer Rowenthia. Neither knowing whether they would ever see each other again.

She soon discovered just how much she missed him, thinking of him daily, often distracted from her warrior training. The distractions not going unnoticed by her friends, questioning just what was on her mind. Lying was the only answer and Rowen lied daily to others and herself.

Meanwhile, Alex tried to move on with his life. His parents had great expectations for him and disappointing them was not an option. His father, a great paladin had hopes and dreams of his only son following in his footsteps.

Alex trained daily, not altogether unhappy, being a paladin was fulfilling and it was fun. Yet still, he thought of her, the pale little undead in Tirisfal. He wondered if she missed him and wished he could see to her.

Months passed, seeming like years to Rowen. She had decided that waiting for someone who might never be coming back was ridiculous, so she made plans to go explore the world outside Tirisfal.

Warrior training complete, nothing was holding her there, except for the slight thought that the handsome young paladin might someday return. Packing her bags with what little possessions she owned; she rode off into the dawning morning on her undead horse.

Stopping only shortly by the lake where she and her handsome paladin had met months earlier, she headed towards Plaguelands.

She hoped that there she would find answers or at least something that would make her forget the mysterious dark haired paladin.

_**This is an old story that I have edited and decided to repost. Reviews and suggestions appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**We Shall Meet Again**

He was drunk and he knew it. Stumbling up the stairs in the Dalaran inn, which one he had forgotten, he fell just short of the large bed in the elegant room he had rented just two days before. Unfortunately, in his drunken stupor, he had entered the wrong inn.

The sleeping occupant of the room awoke suddenly to the loud thud of something hitting the floor in front of her bed. Sitting up she looked around to see just where the mysterious sound had come from or perhaps what had caused it. Noticing a large shadow cast on the wall next to the ajar door, which she knew she had closed, she reached for her sword lying on the nightstand. Crawling slowing across the bed she realized there was indeed a large object on the floor.

A faint moan came from the heap on the floor. It was a living thing she had deducted, just what it was doing there she was not sure. Stepping off the bed she crept closer to get a better look. To her surprise it shifted, turning over to reveal a human man sound asleep or passed out from too much ale she decided, the smell seeping from his torn shirt.

Something about him seemed familiar, but at first she could not place just what it was. An adventurer and explorer, she had seen hundreds of men of every race throughout Azeroth, but something set this particular human apart. The man shifted yet again, this time turning his head from side to side before settling once again, motionless. An outside light shining through the window allowed her a better look at her unexpected visitor's face, then she noticed, the dark wavy hair.

_It can't be_, she thought. Her imagination, or perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her. She stared at him for what seemed like ages and then realized it truly was him, the boy she had met five years earlier in the forest by the lake. He had obviously aged, no longer a boy, his face now donning a scruffy beard. Shocked, she backed away and settled slowing into a nearby chair in the corner of the room.

_Run, I must run. He won't recognize me_, she told herself. Something held her still, frozen in the wicker chair. Fear rarely ruled her, but now sitting in this room with her handsome paladin, she was actually afraid. Sitting as still as she could; she assessed the situation. He was not armed, well at least as far as she could tell. The tall boots he sheathed definitely had the potential for concealed weapons. The idea of checking to be sure and possibly awakening a drunken, potentially hostile man did not seem appropriate.

Taking a chance she crept back to the bed. She was tired and for now she decided to just let the human, who so much resembled her handsome paladin, to just sleep off his drunken state. Come morning, well she was not sure what morning might bring, fate would take into play as to just what might happen.

* * *

His head ached something awful. The sunlight showing through the window blinded him, making him feel dizzy and sick. He was not even sure where he was, looking around trying to remember just what he had done the night before.

_Why am I on the floor_, he thought. Trying to sit up, his muscles resisted. It took him three times before he was sitting up in a room that he did not recognize. He heard the slight sound of someone or something breathing nearby. The bed that stood in front of him seemed like a possible location for someone to be sleeping.

Cautiously, he hoisted himself up on the end board of the large bed. There lying in this bed, that obviously was not his, was a woman. Head swimming, he blinked trying to make out just what she looked like. This was not just any woman asleep soundly in this room with him, it was an undead woman! Taken aback, he thought hard about the previous night. Had he lost his mind completely, coming here to this place with a Forsaken? He had no recollection of having any kind of company when he had stumbled towards what he thought was his room.

Not sure what to do next, he reached into his boot to equip the small dagger he carried always. Slowly approaching the bed, he contemplated slitting her throat and having the matter quickly taken care of. Abruptly, she moved in her sleep, turning her sallow face towards him. Acting quickly he placed his shoulder against her chest and placed his dagger against her bony throat.

Reacting to the sudden presence of something smashing her chest she awoke with a shudder, dark glowing eyes staring at him. She gasped for air and struggled slightly before noticing the sharp blade against her throat. Then oddly, she fell still, looking at him with pleading, adoring eyes. Confused, he stared back, examining the pale face before him.

_Why isn't she fighting back_? he wondered. Her thin, bony hand, with claw like fingernails reached towards his face in an attempt to touch him. This confused him even more. The unexpected movement caused him to stumble backwards nearly falling on a pile of heavy plate armor on the floor next to the window.

Realizing that he had left himself open for attack he regained his balance and stood back against the window, dagger pointed towards the sickly creature on the bed. She made no move to attack him or even stand up for that matter, only sat staring at him with those mysterious eyes.

"Why am I here? Did you poison me and drag me from the bar in an attempt to feast on my flesh you undead harlot?" He shouted.

At first she said nothing, only bowed her down looking at the blankets. "I am no harlot," she replied. "You invited yourself into my room in the middle of the night."

"You mean to tell me I walked in, passed out on your room floor and you did not have the slightest inclination to kill me on the spot?" he yelled.

"At first yes," she said. Looking up at him finally. "Until, I realized just who you were."

"Who am I then?"

"Five years ago I met a boy fishing in a lake in Tirisfal that looks like you."

Shaking his head, he glared at her. This story she told was insane, made up, impossible. He had never told another living soul about that summer with the pale undead girl in the forest. How could she possibly know?

"Did you kill her?"

"Kill who?" Rowen asked.

"You know who," he ranted angrily.

"I am her," she insisted. Then, she laughed. He was not sure what possibly might be humorous about the fact that this wretched abomination had killed the only woman he had ever truly cared for.

Suddenly it came to him, her laughter was familiar. Somewhere he had heard it before. He studied her now smiling face carefully, trying to figure out who she was and just how she knew him. Could this possibly be her, the pretty little undead from the lake?

"Does my laugh not sound familiar then? We laughed a lot during that short time we spent together, I never wanted it to end. You left me one day with a kiss and a wave and I thought you would never come back", she continued.

He remembered the beautiful, young girl he had met by the lake, as if it were yesterday. Now he had to convince himself and his aching heart that she was truly sitting here before him. Neither said anything for a long time. Examining each other with questioning eyes, they both finally smiled at each other. Alex's doubt still high, but his hopes even higher for her to truly be who she said she was.

"My heart really wants you to be her," he finally said. "I have missed you all these years, hoping that someday I would see you again and be able to speak to you."

"I am her, like I said before," she said. "I have nothing but words to convince you. You were fishing when I first saw you. I approached you cautiously, afraid you would wish to fight me, but you did not."

"Only you and I know of those days in Tirisfal," he said. "I have told no one about it."

"Neither have I, it would have only caused chaos and discrimination had I said a word to my friends. Besides, I do not think they would have believed it had I told them. A Horde undead falling in love with an Alliance human, such things are unheard of," she said surprising herself with such honesty.

"Do you believe that this is wrong?" Alex asked.

"Who's to say who we are allowed to love? I believe you love who you love. No one can change what someone else feels. Factions may forbid, but that only makes us want each other all the more." She smiled, staring at his face.

"I do like that idea, what is forbidden always seems more fun," he said grinning back at her.

"What now then?" Rowen asked.

"Dainty little thing still. Haven't grown any," Alex smiled. Rowen laughed at that. The thought of her getting that chance to change always amused her.

"Did you expect that I would be different?" She asked.

"Not at all," he said.

"You though, are very different. Tall, dark and handsome with that scruffy beard." Alex touched his beard and laughed. Offering him a chair, she pulled another close to him. "If you would like something to eat or drink, I could call the barmaid up."

"What do you propose I do when she comes up with it? Stealth or perhaps feign death?"

"The closet should be plenty big enough," she said pointing to a tiny coat closet by the room door.

"I am hungry," he said laughing. "Getting me into that closet might be a bit tricky though."

"Here allow me to help you," she stood up and grabbed his hand. He rose as well holding her hand tight. Rowenthia pulled him toward the closet. He pretended to stumble, falling to his knees on the floor pulling her down with him.

She expected to hit the floor hard, but instead he caught her in his strong arms. Looking up at him shyly, she smiled and laughed. Holding her felt right and she did not seem uncomfortable so he continued. Standing up from the crouching position he lifted her up gently. Staring down into her glowing eyes, he felt warm and relaxed. He stood her up in front of, holding his finger under her chin. She merely looked up at him, feeling things she did not think she would ever feel.

A sudden desire to hug her overtook him. Not sure how she might react he pulled her slowly towards his chest. She didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding her in his arms he felt the exposed bones in the middle of her back through her thin linen nightgown. Curiosity got the better of him so he moved his hand farther down her back feeling all the bones on her back.

"Is there any flesh back there?" he asked laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she mused. Grabbing his wandering hands and placing them on her hips.

"I am going a bit too far aren't I?" He asked, backing slowly away from her.

"No, I just like to tease."

"No one likes a tease you Forsaken temptress." Alex joked. He considered kissing her and having his way with her on the not far away bed, but held back not wanting to destroy this moment with this beautiful creature he loved.

Rowen turned towards the bed and walked over to the small nightstand. She opened the second drawer to dig for something.

_A weapon_, he thought. _She is going to kill me for being so forthcoming_. Instead she pulled out a black garment. A plain, light dress with a white ribbon tied to it.

"Would you mind?" she asked pointing towards the wall.

"What?" He played dumb.

"Turning around so I can put on something more appropriate for a guest."

"I do not mind one bit what you are wearing my lady, " Alex smiled.

"I'm sure you don't. Now turn around before I put a hex on you."

Alex had a good laugh at that. Warriors could not cast hexes. Although she might charge him, stun him and beat the living daylights out of him. He obliged, turning to the wall and walking into the corner.

Rowenthia watched him, staring at his backside slightly before shaking her head and removing her gaze. She changed quickly, feeling nervous that a man was in her room and that he could turn around at any moment and see just how scarred and bony she really was.

"May I look now?" Alex asked. A little part of him wished she had left the nightgown off and was standing there unclothed before him.

"Of course." He turned to face her. The dress she wore was actually becoming. It barely covered her chest. Cut low, with a slit cut in between her breasts and stomach. She pirouetted to show the back of her dress with its triangle cut in the back. Her hips were exposed as well, showing thick bones. Her back was fleshed covered, but every bone showed itself. He was surprised at just how she looked. He had never imagined something that felt so alive and warm would look like that.

She looked at him, trying to judge his reaction. She expected a smirk, perhaps a look of disgust, but instead her handsome paladin just looked her adoringly.

"Why that look, Rowen? Alex asked. Her expression was enveloped with fear.

"Am I not a hideous creature in your eyes?

"Why would I think that? "

"We Forsaken are not an attractive race to some. I think I am lovely, but I was fearful you would not think the same."

"That is ridiculous. You are jumping to your own conclusions. Truthfully, seeing you in that makes me want you even more. I have felt like doing unspeakable things to you since we embraced earlier, but I am a gentleman my lady. I only told you of my thoughts just now because you seem to think that I do not find you attractive, when in fact I am very attracted to you."

She released her breath, which she realized she was holding. Backing up a short distance, she sat on the edge of the bed. Alex joined her sitting slightly apart from her. She looked over at him and patted the bed next to her, beckoning him to sit closer. He edged closer to her and placed his hand on her upper thigh. She smiled and propped her head against his arm. They sat quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other. A quiet knock at the door awoke them from their trance.

"Oh I forgot, I am expecting someone," Rowen said standing quickly to straighten her dress. She went to answer the door, but Alex stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Should I hide or something?" He asked hastily.

"No", she turned to smile. "Just have a seat." Rowenthia opened the door and stepped out into the hall to talk to her visitor.

"Ready?" Talendra asked. "What are you wearing, Rowen?"

"A dress my friend," Rowen replied.

"You cannot wear that! It's a duel party not a dance party! " Talendra laughed.

"Something unexpected has come up."

"No way, not again. No more I'm tired or I've had too much to drink or yet another one of your excuses Rowen. Besides, William will be there."

"He isn't exactly my type, Tal," Rowen said.

"You have a type?" Talendra laughed. "Are you going to change so we can go, it starts in an hour, got a long ride ahead of us."

"This something is in my room right now, I cannot exactly leave." Rowen explained.

Tal looked at her friend, trying to figure out just what she was talking about. "Wait, you mean there is a man in there? Finally gave it up to some handsome bar goer?"

"Not exactly," Rowen said.

"Let me meet him," Talendra said reaching for the door handle.

Rowenthia stopped her. "Wait out here a second," she said opening the door and shutting it as she reentered the room.

"What's happening?" Alex asked standing up from his chair.

"My friend wants to meet you," Rowen said.

"What did you tell them?"

"Told her I had a man in here, just left out a little detail."

"A most important one I am sure. Let her in, dear." Alex smiled.

Rowen opened the door and let Tal in. Closing the door quickly, the end of Talendra's long cloak was stuck in the door. She turned around before looking at her long time friends' male suitor. Opening the door slightly, her cloak fell loose and she closed the door.

"Now," Tal began, stopping abruptly, seeing the human man sitting in the chair across the room.

"My lady," Alex said bowing before the surprised blood elf. Instinctively she grabbed her daggers pointing them defensively at him.

"No need for those, Tal. This is the man I was talking about," Rowen said.

"That's a human," Talendra hissed. Alexander had returned to his chair. He could not help but be amused at the rogues' surprise.

"Not what you expected, milady?" Alex smirked.

"Calm down, Talendra. Have a seat, talk awhile, no need to fight," Rowen suggested.

"What is going on? Has someone cast some unknown spell on you Rowen? Why did you sleep with this human?" Talendra was beside herself.

"It's a long story, no time to tell it now. Do you see why I can't go to the gathering?" Rowen asked almost pleading with her friend to understand. Rowenthia grabbed her stunned friend's hand and led her to a chair across the room. Talendra sat straight up ready to attack at any moment.

"Relax blood elf, I wish you no harm." Alex assured.

"I do not know what to say. I cannot believe what I see. Never peacefully stayed this close to a human," Talendra said.

Taking a seat next to Alex, Rowenthia told the tale of just how her and her handsome paladin had met; knowing that her friend needed some explanation.

Alex sat quietly listening, holding her hand, enjoying every moment of the story.

"Are things clearer to you now, Tal?" Rowen asked hoping for some understanding from her best friend.

"Yes, but it is just beyond me why you go in fall in love with someone you can't love," Talendra said.

"I can love whoever I please," Rowen said, feeling annoyed.

"It isn't possible, you two can never be together. If it is discovered the consequences could be dire," Talendra said.

"Shunning us at worst," Alex said almost laughing.

"Please, Tal, I need you to understand," Rowen pleaded.

"The entire situation makes me uncomfortable, but like you said, who am I to say who you can love."

"Thank you," Rowen stood and went to hug her. Talendra squeezed her friend tight. This human made her nervous, but she loved Rowen. She had to be supportive.

"Is there somewhere you two are expected?" Alex asked.

"Yes, there happens to be a party, but it doesn't look like we will be going," Talendra sighed.

"Don't let me stop you," Alex said.

"Would you mind waiting downstairs for me," Rowen asked.

"Not at all. I think I need a drink anyway," Talendra said.

Alex rose from his chair and approached the rogue. He cautiously reached for her hand and raised it up. He looked at her face and deciding the worst she would do was cringe, kissed the soft skinned hand.

"Nice to meet you Talendra," Alex said bowing before her.

"Likewise human. See you in a few Row," Talendra left hurriedly.

"That went well," Alex joked.

"Oh yes, so well. She wanted to slit your throat," Rowen laughed.

"I guess this is goodbye," Alex said.

"Yes, I must be going. Talendra will want to talk my ear off about this."

"Can I see you again?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much, but it will be difficult."

"Where do you live? Here in Dalaran?"

"No, I am everywhere it seems. Have several places I stay, when I am not traveling," Rowen explained.

"Somewhere secluded, perhaps, where we can meet secretly?" Alex asked.

"Well after the gathering I had plans to make a trip to Arathi."

"Why Arathi?" Alex pondered.

"Have a spot I camp at. No one is ever around. Like to lay out in the open and look at the stars. It's beautiful," Rowenthia said.

"Where might that be? I could perhaps see you there in a few days?" Alex was hopeful.

"Behind Stromgarde, you know of the place I am sure."

"I am. Very rocky and quiet," Alex nodded.

"Three days from now," Rowenthia said reaching out to him. They embraced and for the first time, kissed.

"Goodbye my love. I will miss you," Alex said, arms still holding her tight.

"I will miss you as well," Rowen stepped back. Alex walked towards the room door and before turning the door handle he turned to her and bowed. She laughed and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never **

Rowen had moved her bedding out of her small tent onto the ground next to her fire. The small fire crackled and popped in the darkness. She looked up at the stars and smiled, thoughts of Alex floating in her mind. Soon she drifted off to sleep. The sound of a horse awoke her. At first she thought it was a dream, but the sound grew louder and closer. Sitting up, she looked up the narrow path. A white horse was approaching her. He actually came, she thought. She stood up, brushing the dried grass off her plate legs.

"My lady," Alex said dismounting.

"My gentleman," she said mockingly. They embraced, rocking slightly, enjoying this awaited meeting.

"Lay with me," Rowen whispered. Alex obliged, descending onto the ragged blankets on the ground. She followed, curling up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. They remained that way for a while, no sounds other than their relaxed breathing and the occasional far off night bird. Alex moved slightly, kissing her forehead. Rowen shivered, he pulled her closer, almost on top of him. Rowen stiffened, slightly afraid.

"What is it?" Alex asked feeling the tension of her body.

"I've never," Rowen stopped mid-sentence.

"Never what?" Alex was sure that he knew what she was trying to say.

"You know," Rowen whispered. Alex sat up, looking down at her.

"How is it possible, that you, so beautiful and soft and warm have been with a man?"

Rowen didn't respond.

"Never?" Alex asked. He was surprised.

"Never," Rowen replied. He leaned to kiss her, nibbling gently on her bottom lip. She giggled and kissed back. He propped his arm up on the ground, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She placed her hand on his back trying to push him closer to her. Alex lowered his body slowly on top of her. Their heavy plate armor clashed loudly, causing them to both burst into laughter.

"Might want to take our armor off," Alex suggested. Rowen nodded. They both removed their plate chest pieces. Alex began to unfasten his plate legs as well, but Rowen stopped him. Grabbing his hand and shaking her head. He didn't argue. She placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling his muscles and skin. He wanted to touch her, but hesitated. She was very nervous and he knew it. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her chest. He caressed her shoulders and neck at first, moving his hand slowly down. She was still wearing a light linen shirt. Alex pulled it over her head, exposing her white, soft skin. He edged back slowly, looking at her, admiring her beauty. Rowen blushed. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Always love making the ladies blush," Alex said.

"Been around haven't you?"

"Had my share of the ladies, but none as amazing as you."

"You lie," she laughed.

"Never." She kissed him. Alex touched her, his hands fondling her breasts. Rowen's head leaned back and he kissed her neck, nibbling gently. She dug her long fingernails into his back, which at first hurt but then felt good. His hands ventured towards her waist. He fumbled to unfasten her plate legs, which to his surprise, she let him remove. She stiffened momentarily as his hand touched her bare hips, but relaxed as he pulled her close for a hug.

"Are you alright? Alex asked.

"Never been better," Rowen answered nuzzling his neck.

"Might I be able to persuade you to let me take my plate legs off as well? Alex asked caressing her cheek.

"Getting a bit cramped?" Rowen couldn't help but laugh.

"Starting to hurt a bit honestly," he said unfastening his plate legs. Rowen smiled and watched him remove them. They sat looking at one another, only their bottom undergarments still on. He kissed her again, harder more forceful than ever. They quickly removed their small remaining amount of clothing. His hands caressed her, feeling what flesh remained upon her; allowing his fingers to trace every protruding bone on her torso. She cried out as he kissed her skeletal neck. Her hands wrapped around his waist, she pushed his lower torso towards her own. Alex took the invitation and thrust into her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She cried out. He stared into her eyes, considered stopping but she looked at him and smiled.

"Don't stop," she said. He nodded. Rowen's body was tingling and she liked it. She moaned loudly and Alex pushed into her harder and faster. She trembled and he knew what was coming. She cried out again, this time in pleasure. One final thrust and he collapsed on top of her. Frozen in time it seemed, neither of them moved for a short time. He rolled over onto his side and looked at her. She was lying perfectly still, eyes closed.

"You okay?" Alex asked slightly concerned. Her smile said it all. She finally opened her eyes and turned on her side as well.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Probably feeling pretty good after that? Am I right?"

"Conceited aren't you?" she teased.

"Never."

"How do you know then?"

"Your body told me love," Alex smiled.

"Hold me?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing that he would never have to let her go. They both knew that morning would come and once again they might have to part.

The morning sunshine shined bright in her eyes. She felt warm and didn't want to move. Alex slept soundly beside her, back to her, snoring quietly. Closing her eyes, she attempted to fall back asleep. Alex awoke and turned over to face her. She appeared to be asleep. He reached over to touch her still exposed breasts. Suddenly her hand reached up from her side and grabbed his hand.

"Thought I was asleep didn't you?" Rowen asked smiling mischievously.

"Kind of hoping you were. You know, so I could have my way with you."

"How naughty of you," Rowen turned onto her side and placed her hand on his face.

"Do you mean you would have complained? That's hurts you know," Alex pretended to pout.

"You like it."

"Okay maybe I do enjoy pain. Speaking of pain, those fingernails of yours are amazing."

"Aren't they?" Rowen mused, lifting her hand, admiring her long nails.

"Have any plans for the day? Alex asked.

"Not particularly. First we might consider getting dressed though."

"Aww, I am enjoying looking at you. Not that I will ever forget that spectacular figure of yours," Alex grinned like a school boy.

"Naughty, naughty," she scoffed. She turned to find her clothing.

Alex smiled and reached over to massage her nipples between his fingers. Rowen gasped and reached for his hand urging her. He slowly rolled over and pulled her close, stroking her hair with his fingers. Silently they enjoyed the sound of their heartbeats and the birds in the trees.

"Am I allowed to get dressed now?" Rowen asked eventually.

"I suppose. You wouldn't happen to have any water would you? I'm thirsty."

"Yes, in the tent," she pointed. Dressing quickly, she was glad to have her plate back on. She always felt naked without it. Alex dressed as well, admiring her in armor.

"You look amazing in that you know."

"You as well," Rowen said putting her sword in its holder.

"Your sassy little blood elf friend isn't going to show up is she?"

"Nope, she doesn't even know where I am."

"You really think she wants to kill me?" Alex asked.

"As long as you don't hurt me you should be safe. Talendra likes to mother me. I am quite bad about doing it to her myself."

"Know all about that. Sometimes I feel like my mother thinks I'm 12 years old. Always worried if I don't come to see her often enough or if I don't write she is sure I've perished."

"Just how old are?" Rowen had been curious.

"Twenty and how old are my lady?"

"Exact number wise I don't know, close to your age give or take a couple of years. I could do research and find out for sure, but never saw the need."

"Do you remember anything about your human life?"

"Bits and pieces, not much though."

"Sad, I can't imagine having no childhood memories. You won't forget me will you?"

"Never," she smiled.

"We going somewhere?"

"Sure, let me pack up here." They packed up the camp and placed it in Rowen's saddlebags and rode northwest towards Hillsbrad. They stopped at the wall between Arathi and Hillsbrad.

"Didn't your parents live in Southshore?" she asked.

"Yes, but not since the Cataclysm. Moved to Stormwind a few months before it hit." Rowen nodded and they rode on. They had decided to ride to Tirisfal to the lake where they had first met. They made camp on the north side of the lake trying to avoid unwanted attention in the completely Horde controlled area.

She left him alone for a while to see some friends in nearby Brill but returned shortly with a bottle of wine. They drank it and tried to decided just what to do about their possible future. No magics existed to make their love acceptable and the war between Horde and Alliance would never be over. Their relationship would have to remain a secret, that was the only option they had.

They hearthed to Dalaran the next morning. Returning to her room, they slept for hours, travel and little sleep the night before had taken its toll. She awoke before him and went downstairs to speak with the innkeeper. Alex woke up alone, wondering where she was. He waited patiently, sure she would be back soon. She returned, trying to be quiet, but she found him awake, lying on the bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked beckoning her to come to the bed.

"Downstairs, making a deal with the innkeeper."

"Deal? Concerning what?"

"A means of communication for us. Leave letters for me with him and I'll do the same for you. A gold per letter, thought you could handle that."

"Anything for you love," Alex said holding her.

"I am enjoying being with you very much, but we must part soon. Hiding here with you is like paradise, but we can't just stay hidden for the next 50 years."

"I agree, gold has to be made, families must be seen and friends must be played with."

"I will check with the innkeeper often for letters. Say what you feel, say where we will meet, just say anything, so I know that you still love me," Rowen said.

"I will always love you, Rowenthia, you are my pretty little undead."

"I love you my handsome paladin."

"I suppose Stormwind calls, my mother is worried I'm sure."

"Don't mention me or anything," Rowen joked.

"If I could, I would," he said kissing her forehead. They rose from the bed, knowing the time had come. Embracing, not wanting to let go. Rowen backed up, she had to let him go.

"Never stop loving me?" she asked.

"Never," Alex said leaving quickly afraid he wouldn't be able to leave if he stayed another moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Tell Someone**

A week has passed since she had last seen him. Tired from her current trip to Deepholm, she flew to Dalaran. She rented her usual room at the inn. Before going upstairs she remembered to check for letters.

"How much?" she asked the blood elf innkeeper.

"Seven gold," he said, smirk on his boyish face. Rowen paid the man, took her letters and rushed up the stairs. She nearly knocked over a pink haired gnome. He looked at her, yelled and made a rude gesture at her. She ignored him; was so excited that Alex had actually written her. Sitting on the bed she laid them out in a row. In the right hand corner of each envelope, he had written the numbers one through seven. Obviously to show her what order he wished her to read them. She opened the first one. His writing was spectacular, it flowed and curved together.

It read:

_My Dearest Rowen,_

_It has only been a few hours since we parted, but it feels like an eternity. I miss you more with each passing moment. I hope that I did not scare you this morning. It is very hard for me to control myself when I am around you. Today when I saw my parents, I wanted so much to tell them about you. I wanted to tell them that I was in love and that I had found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I am sure they would disown me if they did find out. I do not care what they think. I would walk away from them and never look back just to be with you. Something else troubles me and I wonder if it has crossed your mind as well. Eventually I will grow old and die, while you will be forever immortal. I do not want you to have to live without me. I realize that is a long time away, but still I cannot help the thought of it. Thinking about it now makes my heart sad. I will try my best to think of the present and not the dark future. The night sky is breathtaking. Wherever you are I hope you can see it as well. I am very tired, but sleep will not be easy. I know the second I lie in my cold bed I will be wishing you were here. I want to feel your warm body next to mine. There is so much I want to say to you, we shall have to spend the night together again soon. Unfortunately I must try to sleep now. Family gathering in the morning, if only you were there to help me pass the time. Good night my pretty little undead._

_Love With All My Heart,_

_Your Handsome paladin,_

_Alex_

Rowen read the letters twice. The words they contained made her feel happy and warm. Each one told her what he had done the day he wrote the letter and how much he loved her and missed her. She could not believe how loving and romantic Alex was.

The sun was setting outside. Dalaran was coming to life. She sat listening to the noises coming from downstairs. High pitched laughter echoed, apparently someone had already had too much to drink. Talendra would be about soon. She changed out of her heavy gear, into her the black dress that Alex liked. Smiling, she remembered the way he had looked at her when he saw her wearing it.

As she walked downstairs she noticed how busy the inn had become in just a few hours. Taking a seat towards the back, she watched the people. A blonde female blood elf was dancing with an undead man. Both were obviously drunk. Rowen tried to ignore them. She approached the innkeeper, who look unoccupied, behind the bar.

"What did he say anything when he left those?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just brought them to me. He came everyday to leave one. Dropped that last one off, right before you showed up. Looked disappointed though, when I had none to give in return." Rowen nodded and walked away. Back at her table, a troll barmaid offered her a drink. She accepted and paid the girl. Rowen finished her drink and started to wonder if Talendra was going to show up. She finally arrived, but not alone. An athletic looking blood elf paladin, hanging on her arm. Rowen waved at Talendra. Tal grinned and came over to the table, her new friend by her side.

"Decided to go get myself a paladin like you did," Talendra said. Rowen expected a look from the paladin, but he was too drunk to pay attention to what was being said. He was interested in Tal's chest, which his hand tried to grope as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He's cute," Rowen laughed. The paladin heard that and gave Rowen a big smile. Talendra sat down next to her.

"Sit," Talendra instructed. The paladin did, nearly missing the chair. Rowen laughed. He tried to sit up straight, but his head was obviously to drunk. Instead he placed his head on Talendra's shoulder for support.

"This is Orrin. Orrin this is my best friend Rowen," Talendra introduced.

"Ello," Orrin touched Rowen's hand.

"What have you two been up to?" Rowen asked, moving her hand out of the drunk paladin's reach.

"I was just minding my own business, having a drink when someone dropped their ale on my lap," Talendra said reaching up to tousle Orrin's short blonde hair.

"Accidentally, " Orrin defended himself.

"Sure," Tal teased. The young troll barmaid returned to see if the two new arrivals wanted a drink. Orrin reached out and groped her backside. The blue troll giggled and scurried off to get their drinks.

"Frisky one, isn't he?" Rowen asked.

"Dunno, ask me in the morning," Talendra grinned. They all had a good laugh at that. The barmaid returned with the drinks; placing them on the table. Orrin stood and began dancing against the laughing troll.

"'Ave work to do mon," she said trying to get away. Talendra grabbed his hand and danced with him instead. He switched his focus to Talendra. The barmaid smiled, tiny tusks protruded from her mouth. The innkeeper shot her a look and she rushed off to another table.

Rowen suddenly felt lonely. She watched a human couple as they entered the inn. The man looked nothing like Alex, yet someone made her think of him. Talendra and Orrin continued to dance. Rowen eyed her drink on the table. She picked it up, downing it in one gulp. _No more_, she told herself. She watched the people in the inn, wishing Alex were one of them. Tal had finally persuaded Orrin to sit back down. Noticing Rowen's far off look, she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Thinking about him aren't you?" Rowen nodded in reply. Talendra smiled. She could see how happy and in love her friend was.

"Speaking of him. Look who just walked in." Alex entered the inn, a young dark haired human woman following him. The pair sat at a table close to the door, across from each other. Alex waved at the barmaid, ordering himself and his companion drinks. Rowen stared him down. She was so angry. He had the nerve to come here with another woman! Alex felt someone staring at him and scanned the room for the source. He made eye contact with Rowen and smiled. He said something to the human woman, who nodded her head and smiled at Rowen as well. She was confused now. He stood up and approached her table. Fearful of what Orrin what might say, Rowen gave Talendra a pleading look. Talendra smiled and preoccupied her paladin with a tantalizing kiss on the cheek. The drunk blood elf grabbed at her, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Evening," Alex said in a hushed tone. He stood behind her, hand on her shoulder.

"Evening, you man whore," Rowen snapped, not turning to face him.

"What was that for?" He asked feeling hurt.

"That," she pointed to the dark haired woman he had entered with.

"That, would be my sister," he replied. Rowen looked at the young woman, who met her gaze and waved slightly.

"Looks like you told someone," Rowen said, a little annoyed.

"What can I say? I had to tell someone about you love. Hard to keep your beauty inside." Alex moved to a crouched position near her knees. She looked down at him and laughed. He was so damned adorable, it was impossible to stay mad at him. He looked up at her and smiled, greatly enjoying her company.

An undead man at a nearby table had been watching the two of them curiously. Alliance and Horde flirtations in public were not unheard of or even rare, it was what happened behind closed doors that brought on questions. The forsaken could not hide his curiosity. He caught Rowen's eye and winked. She nodded at him and he returned to his own concerns.

"You have a room upstairs?" Alex asked.

"Yes, same as last week. Go on up, I will be there shortly. Need to say farewell to Talendra and her new friend."

Tal and Orrin's cuddling had turned into an all out make out session. Alex stood and grinned at the blood elves. He went back to his own table to speak with his sister. She nodded and followed Alex upstairs. Rowen, meanwhile tried to get Talendra's attention. Orrin's hand was up her black leather tunic, attempting to unsnap her undergarments. Rowen cleared her throat loudly. The two lovebirds did not notice. She looked down at her nails and decided to make use of them. Scrapping them on the table; a noise emitted, the people on the other side of the inn heard it, including the curious undead. He snickered and looked at Rowen once again. Orrin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Rowen.

"That hurt," Orrin slurred.

"Trying to let you two know I am leaving."

"Probably should be heading back to my room," Talendra said. She stood up, tugging on Orrin's hand. He stood up, wobbling slightly. "See you later, Rowen." Talendra left dragging Orrin along behind her. Orrin did not argue, he liked this little rogue.

Rowen watched them go. She could not help but think what they would be doing soon. Alex had really opened her mind up about sex. She had always been aware of all the intimacy around her, but now it was harder to ignore. The barmaid passed by and Rowen stopped her to give her a tip. She could not help but feel sorry for the girl. The troll thanked her.

Rowen walked towards the stairs. She looked back just once to find the undead man watching her walk away. _Don't think this is the last time I shall encounter him_, she told herself as she rushed up the stairs. Feeling nervous, she stopped in front of the door. She hesitated, took a deep breath and entered.

"Rowen!" Alex practically jumped from his chair to hug her tightly. His sister remained seated, smiling up at them. "This is my sister Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you," Rowen replied, not sure what else to say.

"Alex has been talking about you for a week now. Finally persuaded him to let me meet you."

Alex pulled a third chair next to his own for Rowen to sit in. She went to sit down, but a slight noise from Isabelle made her stop. Rowen looked at the young girl, whose hand was over her mouth.

"Contain yourself sis," Alex laughed.

"Sorry. I am trying to be polite. I have never seen a Forsaken this close up before." She, just like Alex, was surprised at Rowen's physical condition. Rowen took her seat.

"No worries. Seem to be hearing that a lot lately." Isabelle was full of questions for Rowen. She was a warrior as well and felt honored to be in the presence of what she considered to be a skilled warrior. Rowen was amused that Isabelle thought she was great. She had never considered herself skilled at much, but it was nice to think that someone did.

Isabelle seemed perfectly fine with her brother's new lover. In fact, Rowen was almost sure that she actually liked her. It grew late and Isabelle was getting tired so she bid the couple good night and decided to return to the room Alex had rented for them in the Alliance inn.

"Oh, and do not worry. You guy's secret is safe with me." Isabelle said kissing her brother on the cheek before leaving. Rowen and Alex sat silent for a short time holding hands.

"I am sorry if I hurt you by telling her," Alex finally said.

"Hurt me? No, it is more fear that came to my mind. I wish I weren't so afraid of what might happen if the wrong people were to find out."

"You know what."

"What?"

"Let them find out, forget them and their insane faction against faction mindset."

"It is not that easy Alex."

"I know but it sounded good right?"

"Alex. I love you."

"And I you. Shall we?" He pointed at the bed, that smile on his face, that he was starting to realize, she could not resist. Alex went to the bed and sat on the edge. He began removing his boots. Rowen did not move. He cocked his head, wondering if he had said something to irritate her.

"Does the fact that I can never have children offend you?" she asked seemingly out of nowhere. Alex was perplexed at first. She stood a small distance away from him, looking at him. He shook his head.

"Not at all," he finally said. Rowen nodded, slipping her dress off. She crawled into the bed and waited for him to do the same. Alex sat a moment longer as though trying to absorb what she had just asked him. He removed his clothing and curled up next to her, holding her tight.

She awoke the next morning alone. Sitting up on the bed, she saw a note on the nightstand.

_Good Morning Rowen,_

_Had to go. Stormwind calls. I will write._

_Love,_

_Alex_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

A loud knocking awoke her. She sat up feeling annoyed. Whoever this inconsiderate person was knocking at her door, they had interrupted her fabulous dream. The knock came again. Her legs still shaky from the very vivid dream, she went to answer the door. Opening the door she found the blood elf innkeeper standing there.

"Here," he said shoving a small piece of paper toward her.

"Hand delivering them was not part of the deal." She was sure the sneaky little blood elf was trying to get more gold off her. He shook his head. "Free of charge," he explained rushing off down the corridor. Not sure what that was all about, she opened the note. The handwriting was small, almost illegible and it said:

_Downstairs, tonight. Same table as last night._

_Curiosity Killed the Cat._

No signature, nothing that made it completely clear who had written it. Rowen was sure she knew who it was. Judging by the light in the sky, it was nearing evening. She realized how long she had been asleep. She had not intended on sleeping that long, but loneliness had gotten the better of her. She considered leaving Dalaran and letting this potential new problem resolve itself. Knowing that she could not avoid Dalaran forever; she decided to face it.

Not sure what kind of meeting this was going to be, she decided to go in full plate. _Better safe than sorry_ she thought. After one last look in the mirror she headed downstairs. She hoped that maybe it was all some practical joke set up by Talendra and that the undead from the night before had not noticed her and Alex as much as she thought he had. Unfortunately she was wrong about that. Just like last night, the forsaken man sat at the same table, drink in hand. She swore under her breath and cautiously approached the table.

"Sit," he said pointing to the chair right next to him. Rowen trembled a little. She was frustrated with herself for fearing what might be coming. Doing as he asked, she pulled the chair farther away from him before she sat.

"I'm not gonna bite ya or anything," he smirked showing a toothless mouth. His state of decay was much more progressed than Rowen's. Part of his chin was gone completely, only a thin layer of bone remained. "So tell me..how long have you been sleeping with the enemy?" Rowen did not say anything at first, just sat staring at the pale man before her.

"He is not my enemy."

"Sure he isn't dear. Tell me how much is he paying you? Or perhaps you are some kind of mindslave?"

"How dare you," she tried to keep her voice at a quiet tone.

"Awful touchy about the subject aren't ya?"

"How is it any of your business?"

"You are right there. Do not be offended. I am only interested to know how you managed to steal the heart of an attractive human man."

"What are you? Some a kind of spy?"

He got a good laugh out of that. Took him a moment to recover before he said. "Honestly just tell me how you did it."

"Why does my personal life interest you so much?"

"Have been considering getting myself a lover and thought maybe you might be able to assist me."

"Do I look like some whore, selling my self on the street? I should kill you right here for even thinking something like that in reference to me!"

"You misunderstand me. I have no interest in you, only your expertise in communication with humans." Rowen was shocked. Then even more, she was amused. Laughing beyond control, she nearly fell out of her chair. "Just what is so funny girl?"

"You have an interest in a human lover?"

"Considering your current lover is human I think it rude of you to laugh at me." Rowenthia attempted to regain her composure. He was right after all. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"It isn't as easy as it appears. He and I only fell in love by chance. Love at first sight I suppose. He was merely a child then."

"So you are saying that he was stupid and naïve and that he didn't know he was not allowed to fall in love with you?"

"You make it sound so harsh."

"Hey just summing up what you said."

"Tell me, is there someone you had in particular mind?"

"I don't even know any humans, so of course not."

"Do have some fetish with human flesh or something? Rowenthia was trying to be funny, but the undead man just looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look if you do not wish to help me, leave me be."

"No, no I'll help if I can." She knew this would be a distraction to keep Alex off her mind for at least a couple of days.

The man smiled a toothy grin at her. "Do you know many humans?

"Not really, just Alex and his sister."

"Alex aye? Such a human name. Sister you say? Hmm, she the pretty one that was here with your lover last night.?"

"Yes that is her, Isabelle is her name."

"I do not know if she would be interested in you though. Only met her last night." The man looked saddened by Rowen's statement. "By the way, my name is Rowen."

"Cale," he replied, suddenly very interested in his drink.

"Hey don't let what I said get you down. She was extremely interested in me last night, well not me in particular, but the fact that I was undead." He looked up and smiled slightly. "Tell me really what is your interest in humans?"

"They are beautiful creatures. The soft skin on their face, well I assume its soft. The thighs, even from afar, they look touchable."

"Could it be that you are interested because you were once human?"

"I suppose, though I have no recollection of my human life. I assume you don't either."

"Small things, but not enough to affect my life as a forsaken."

"Do you ever want to know more about your life as a human?"

"In the past no, but recently it has saddened me that I have few memories of my former life. Alex has brought new light to many things in my life."

"Have you known him long?"

"Our first meeting occurred five years ago. Just recently we have gotten to know each other well. You don't have many friend's do you?"

"What makes you assume that?"

"We met only an hour ago and we are sitting here talking like old friends."

"I tend to keep to myself. Always felt like people attempted to steer clear of me. Its nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't look at you like you are some kind of a freak."

Rowen understood him there. She did not feel quite as isolated, but at times all the stares and smirks at her appearance got old.

"You want a drink?" he offered.

She nodded. The same troll barmaid from the previous night approached. She grinned profusely upon seeing the warrior who had tipped her generously. "What'll it be den?" the troll asked.

"Whatever he has." The barmaid nodded and scurried off to get the drink She returned soon with a dark, thick looking drink. Rowenthia one gulped it and tears almost came to her eyes.

"What is that?" Something Dwarvish she decided. Cale laughed at her reaction

"Good right?" He smirked and finished his as well. He adored Dwarvish alcohol. It's taste, its scent, not to mention it made the ladies lose their clothes when they had it. He gazed at Rowen's jawline and followed it down to her smooth white neck. Shaking his head, he realized he was almost staring at her. She was beautiful after all, for an undead anyway. Not really his type he decided, but not someone he would reject in different circumstances.

"Cale?" Rowen noticed he was staring at her. He turned his head, pretended to be looking elsewhere. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. So you think you could get me an introduction with Isabelle?"

"Possibly, not sure when I will even see Alex again."

"Is your relationship supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes, but apparently we are not keeping the secret too well."

"I doubt anyone else takes notice."

"But you did."

"Only because I apparently have some fetish for women with pretty faces and huge thighs." Cale joked.

Rowen smiled and he could not help but grin back. A few drinks later, Rowen was feeling quite smashed.

Cale tipped the barmaid and attempted to help Rowen stand. The drink really took over when she stood. She passed out, slumping into Cale's shoulder. He shook his head realizing just how drunk she was. Now he had to decide what to do with her. He had to either figure out what room was her's upstairs or take her to his place.

The first idea meant he had to talk to the innkeeper who he wasn't particularly fond of. The second idea was likely to bring interesting events come morning. _My place_ he thought. Straining at first, he lifted the warrior. She was not heavy. Her armor was, but he could handle it. A few glances followed the undead mage as he carried the warrior out the inn and down the cobblestone Dalaran street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out In The Open**

She awoke abruptly in a dark room. An unfamiliar smell invaded her nostrils. Flowers of some nature she guessed. About to sit up, the door opened, shining a light into the room. She froze, not sure if she was in danger. "Morning," a man's voice said. Then she remembered drinking at the inn last night.

"Cale?" She was hesitant to say anything at all. "Mhmm. Didn't mean to wake you. Just wanted to leave you some food."

She sat up, stretching slowly. He smiled at her and handed her the tray of food. "Thank you. Where am I?"

"My place. Figured I would bring you here instead of passed out at the inn." Cale lit the nearby candle lamps on the wall. Rowen blinked, the lights invading her hung over eyes. A loud clattering echoed from the down the hallway.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That would be my best friend. He's cooking for some party tonight and things are not going well." Rowen ate some of the food. She wished the nauseous would go away, but the food only helped slightly. Sitting the food on a low table next to the bed she stood up and stretched. Bones popping, like they always did, she sighed.

"Is it early?" she hoped she had not slept too late into the morning.

"Yeah. You have somewhere you need to be?"

She shook her head. "No, just don't wanna overstay my welcome." He smiled and reached up to touch her shoulder. "You can stay here all you like. Nice to have the company. It isn't like we are using the space to its full advantage anyway."

Rowen raised her eyebrows. "How big is this place? Where is it exactly?"

"Five bedrooms, three bathrooms and all the attachments. Come out and see if you like. I'm sure you will know where it is if you step outside for a moment." Cale pointed out the door. Rowen nodded and stepped out the door.

The long hallway opened into a large dining room. At the end of the dining room was a large wooden door with decorative metal bars. She opened the large door with little effort to reveal another hallway lined with doors. Another door like the one she had passed through before stood at the end of the hallway. She counted the doors as she walked, ten doors, five on each side.

Opening the door, she stepped out slowly. Cale joined her soon after, standing beside her letting her absorb her current surroundings. "So, does it look familiar?"

"Lower City, Shattrath?" She was very surprised at where this large house was located.

"Right." Cale smiled at her, amused by her surprise. "What do you think?"

She turned to face him, a huge smile forming on her lips. "Its amazing!"

He laughed and motioned back inside. "Come, I want you to meet someone." She nodded and followed him as he entered the house. They passed through the two hallways and entered a doorway attached to the dining room. A large metal pot hit the floor as they entered what was obviously the kitchen.

Cale cleared his throat loudly. The flustered male blood elf who was digging in a cupboard, spun around. His long black hung loose from the high tail he had pulled it into that morning. Attempting to fix his mussed hair he smiled at Rowen. "Hello," he said, looking embarrassed at his current appearance and his beloved kitchen's disheveled state.

"Rory, this is Rowenthia. Rowen meet Rory my best friend for as long I can remember."

"Hi," Rowen said nodding at the blood elf.

Cale looked around the messy kitchen and smirked. "Having issues?" Rory glared playfully at the undead.

Cale bent down to pick up the pot laying on the floor at his feet. "Think you dropped this."

Rory snatched it away and placed it on the counter behind him.

"Could you use some help?" Rowen asked.

Cale laughed. He failed miserably at cooking. Rory on the other hand was an artisan cook, mastering all different sorts of recipes. At first the blood elf seemed hesitant, but then agreed to letting Rowen help him. Cale scurried off to his room.

Involved in cooking a new cookie recipe Rory was current testing; they had not even realized the mage had gone. "Where did he run off to?" Rowen asked.

"Probably to his room, seems to want to be alone a lot recently. Maybe he is writing love poems or performing some ritual to find love. He has been rather obsessed with finding a lady recently." Rory wiped his hands on a nearby linen towel and turned to rest his back against the counter. He stared off at the opposite wall, seemingly in deep thought.

"So he has told you of his desire to have a human woman?" Rory nodded.

"You are the undead he spoke of yesterday. He tells me you have a human lover, a paladin to be exact." Rowen felt a sudden twinge of fear creep into her, but shrugged it off. "Alex," she said. She sighed and closed her eyes. She looked at the blood elf and smiled.

"Love is it?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She laughed and nodded. "Funny thing though, its supposed to be a secret, but it's not keeping itself well. The list of people who know grows by the second."

"Why do you feel the need to keep it a secret?" Rory was not a stranger to forbidden love. He had never felt the need to hide his feelings. 'Out in the open', was his motto.

"Retribution from others who would never approve. He fears his parents reactions and I fear my friends would not approve as well."

Rory shook his head. "Your fears are unnecessary. What really could they do? If friends and family truly care for you, then they will accept your love. If not, well then maybe they don't love you as much as they say. It's all about acceptance."

"You say these things like you have experienced the same situation." Rowenthia said.

"Not the same thing exactly, but I have had my share of what some might consider as wrong relationships. Sooner or later everything will be revealed no matter how hard you try to conceal it. When everyone finds out the secrets you have been keeping it is much worse. You are much better off telling the ones you love before someone else does."

Rowen said nothing. She knew he was right. Rory went back to his recipe. He figured she need a moment to consider his advice. "You are right, but Alex will never agree. Something holds him back." He almost said something, but bit his tongue.

Suddenly, Rowenthia began to cry. Silently at first, but she could no longer hold back. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

Rory was not sure what to do at first, realizing he hardly knew this woman. Instinct told him to embrace her, to console her. He did just that; holding her against him.

She cried freely, not caring that she was being so emotional in front of someone she had just met. For some reason she felt comfortable around this handsome blood elf. Unlike most of the other blood elves she knew he did not seem as conceited. He also did not send her uncomfortable vibes, like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Cale entered the kitchen, irritated at what he saw. "Rory, when I left her here with you, I never imagined you would make her cry!"

Rory looked at Cale shaking his head. Rowen's crying had ceased.

She stepped away from Rory, feeling embarrassed. She wiped her cheeks with the backside of her bony hand. "He didn't. I am sorry for being so emotional. I am not usually like this." The warrior looked at the mage and grinned. "So what were you doing while I was in here having an emotional breakdown?"

The undead had changed into what looked like a pirate outfit minus the hat. His black hair slicked back neatly.

"Where are you going all prettied up like that?" Rory crossed his arms on his chest and grinned ear to ear at his friend.

"We are going to Dalaran. That includes you Rory." The blood elf opened his mouth to protest but Cale reached over and placed his scarred hand over his friend's mouth. "No protest I know you have the party stuff ready and that you have to deliver it to Dal anyway. Get dressed and get your party food ready."

Rowenthia realized she was still wearing her plate. She felt tired and hot under the heavy metal armor. "I think I will go ahead and get to Dalaran, need to change and get freshened up." Cale nodded at her and watched her use her hearthstone spell to get back to Dalaran.

"She's very pretty for an undead." Rory said placing a few remaining things in the large pantry.

Cale nodded. "Yeah, her face isn't quiet as decayed and scarred as some. Those eyes of hers are striking as well. Not hard to see why that human of hers is so taken with her. What did you say to her by the way?"

Rory removed the white apron he wore over his robes and hung it on a nearby nail on the wall. "Told her to tell the ones she loves about her relationship before they find out some other way. I feel like some kind of therapist spouting all this stuff, but it seems to work."

Cale slapped the priest on the back. "That's why I chose you to live with instead of some tough guy orc who would rather talk about blood and gore instead of feelings. Like having you around in times of emotional need." Rory laughed and exited the kitchen to change.

* * *

Rowen wandered around Dalaran trying to decide if she should buy herself some new clothes. She had never been interested in clothing before. Before it did not matter. No one gave her appearance a second look. A nearby clothing store caught her eye. She entered and looked around a while, finally selecting a purple dress with gold trim. The bubbly blood elf salesgirl assured her it was the latest fashion and that it looked great on her. Rowen decided she looked alright in it. She paid the 20 gold for the dress and returned to the inn.

After a short bath she stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She ran her fingers across the large thick scar on the left side of her chest. Alex had never questioned her about it. Surely he had noticed. Even if he did ask she did not know herself why it was there. When she had awoken in the crypt the scar was already there. She had always assumed it had some connection to her mortal death. No one in Deathknell could tell her anything about how she had died.

Several other scars were scattered over her entire body, mostly on her upper torso. Most were small short nicks. A few were larger, deeper, almost jagged. She had never given them much thought.

She removed the dress from its box and slipped it on. It made her feel slightly awkward. She wore dresses so seldom, but Alex made her feel beautiful and wearing pretty things made her feel even better. All this happiness was getting to her, but she was not complaining. She checked herself once more in the mirror and headed downstairs.

Cale and Rory had beaten her there and were seated at the same table where she and Cale had met last night.

"Don't you look pretty." Rory smiled at her. She blushed slightly; the reason behind it unknown to her. Sitting across from the priest she admired his blue silk shirt. It was nice, a little feminine, but who was she to judge.

"So why are we here Cale?" She was sure he had brought them here as a possible excuse to meet Isabelle.

"No reason, just wanted to hang out with my best friend and my new future second best friend." Rory laughed and waved at the barmaid, ordering them all drinks. Cale attempted to get Rowen to drink the same Dwarven ale from the night before but she wanted something weaker tonight. Rory ordered wine and Rowen decided she would like some as well. Cale poked fun at them for drinking what he considered alcohol for weaklings.

"Some of us like to know where we are when we wake up the next morning." Cale frowned.

"Hey what's the worst that has happened when I've gotten too drunk?"

Rory thought for a moment. "How about the time you ended up in bed with the undead who's angry husband returned in the middle of the night? Lucky for you he was drunk as well which gave you the chance to blink and get out before he slaughtered you." Rory had him there.

"That was only one time and besides, like you said I made it out alive." Rowen was amused. The barmaid returned with the drinks. Rory insisted he was paying.

Rowen slipped the girl a tip as she left. Rory kicked her under the table and she pretended to ignore him. He kicked her again so for his sake she pretended like it bothered her. They looked at each and laughed. Cale was busy eying a blonde human that had entered the bar.

"What are you two doing over there?" Rory sat up straighter and grinned.

"Not a thing." Cale shook his head and went back to staring at the human. The woman caught his eye and gave him a snotty look. She turned her back and left the inn. _Not that one_, he thought.

Rowen left the table and approached the innkeeper. He handed her a letter. She paid him and returned to the table.

Rory gave her a questioning look. It was not his business so he did not ask. She opened the letter and read it.

_My Dearest Rowen,_

_It has been two days since I last saw you. I am sorry that I had to leave you in such a rush. Isabelle had to be home and I had to escort her there. I think we should consider making set times for us to meet and where. We might not always run into each other so conveniently. Do not think I am complaining. It is quite lovely seeing your face when I least expect it. I saw a beautiful white dress today in Stormwind. Kept imagining you in it. Your would be beautiful in it, then again I think you look beautiful in whatever you are wearing. I think Arathi again soon. Not just for overnight this time, maybe a whole week. Imagine it, just you and I, out in the open air. When we do go I would like to go to the nearby cove for a swim. Damn I miss you. It is harder and harder to be away from you. Sleep seems impossible. Sleep only happens for me when I am just so exhausted to the point I can no longer keep my eyes open. There must be some way for us to spend every night together. Otherwise I am going to be one tired guy. Not that we do much sleeping when we are together. Never lost so much sleep over a woman. I only live when I am with you. When we are apart I only exist; performing the motions that are required. Starting to sound insane aren't I? I assure you I am not drunk or crazy, only crazily, madly, sweetly in love with you._

_Your Handsome paladin_

Rowen read the letter and excused herself from the table. She took the stairs two at a time back to her room. Entering her room she closed the door and stood with her back against it. The letter pressed against her chest, as if to absorb its words permanently into her soul. Did he mean what she thought he meant? Did he really want to be with her forever? No more secrets and hiding? She was not sure, but that was what her heart wanted it to mean.

Rory sat silently staring off into space. Cale had barely noticed Rowenthia's absence. He had merely nodded as she hurriedly left the table.

"What was that about?" Rory shrugged. He had an idea but he was not for sure so he said nothing.

"Must have been from the paladin."

Cale looked at his friend expectantly. "I assumed the same but I am not sure about anything involving the situation. You know very well I have my doubts about this paladin. Something just doesn't seem right about him."

Cale shook his head. "Give the guy a chance. We haven't even met him yet. For that matter we don't even know if she will let us meet him."

Rory was not sure if he wanted to meet the guy. For some reason he felt the need to be very protective of Rowen. So what if he had only met her hours before. His heart never lied to him and it told him to do anything to save the undead. His feelings confused him. He didn't love her, he didn't know her. Something about her hit somewhere deep inside him. _Get your head straight_, he told himself.

"Rory, there he his."

Rory snapped out of thought. "What?" he asked.

"The paladin, he just walked in." Cale pointed his bony finger toward Alex.

He sat a table alone near the front of the inn. He was not what Rory had pictured in his mind. His dark hair and eyes surprised him. The paladin was very muscular and tough looking. For some reason he had expected a blond haired, baby faced human, not this handsome, mysterious man who had just walked in.

Rowen finally returned to the table.

"We were starting to wonder if you were coming back." Cale said.

Rowen smiled a huge grin. "Just needed a moment alone." She finished her wine and placed the glass loudly on the table.

"While you were having your moment a certain paladin arrived."

Rowen looked around the bar ready to find Alex and give him the hugest, most romantic kiss ever. She spotted him and jumped up from the table. Rushing to Alex's table she almost tripped on a stray chair. She missed it and plopped down in a chair next to Alex. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Hi there beautiful." Rowen said nothing. Her grin widened as she ran her finger along his jaw bone. Alex closed his eyes and smiled. She removed her hand from his face and placed it on his upper leg. He grasped her hand with his own. He was curious to see what the feisty undead had up her sleeve. Suddenly her face was nuzzling his neck.

He whispered in her ear. "That dress you have on is amazing." She giggled and kissed his neck harder, sucking gently on his flesh.

He placed his hands on her back. His fingers feeling her bones through the silky, light material.

She sighed loudly into his neck. He leaned his head back to make eye contact with her. He lifted her face towards his own with his finger on her chin.

She kissed him gently at first but then opened her mouth inviting his tongue inside. He took the invitation and fought for the entirety of her mouth. He nibbled at her bottom lip and once again placed his tongue in her mouth.

She loved the way this made her feel. She knew this kiss would be like this, she wanted him so much at that very moment.

Reality hit her suddenly when a glass somewhere in the room hit the floor. The shattering glass pierced into her ears, reminding her where she was. She pulled away quickly.

Alex loosened his grip still holding her hand gently. They both felt the eyes staring at them. Looking at each other they laughed. A few people continued to stare.

She did not look at the faces staring at her in shock and amazement. She only looked at Alex: as if he were the only person in the entire room. He looked back at her. He was a little confused by her sudden openness but he liked it.

Cale and Rory had both been watching the public display of affection. The look on their faces made it obvious how amused they were.

"At least someone is getting some action tonight." Cale frowned slightly, rolling his eyes.

"You know there is more to life than just alcohol and sex."

The mage laughed at him. "Tell me, when was the last time you got any?"

The priest hesitated. "Been a couple of months I suppose. Don't keep it all in writing or anything." Cale finished his drink and waved the barmaid over for another.

Rory shook his head at him. He was glad he did not feel the need to get drunk every night. He liked alcohol, but not like Cale did. Sometimes he was pretty sure that Cale's lifeblood was alcohol. He shrugged to himself. Wasn't like it was hurting his friend. He was undead, what was the worst that could happen?

"Come, meet my new friends." Rowen stood and pulled Alex up from his chair. He followed her as she headed towards Cale and Rory. She sat down next to Rory and Alex sat next to her. _Her face looks so bright and happ_y, Rory thought.

"Guys, this is my handsome paladin Alex. Alex this is Cale and Rory." She pointed at each of them as she said their names. Cale only nodded politely.

"You could say something. Excuse my friend, he's a little moody tonight. Nice to meet you. Rowen speaks highly of you." Rory said.

Alex reached across the table and shook Rory's hand. "Is that so?" He placed his hand on Rowen's upper thigh and pinched her. She squealed and swatted at him.

"Your sister into undead dudes?" Rowen gave Cale a wide eyed looked. She expected Alex to get irate. Instead he laughed and shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you. She doesn't share information such as that with me." They all laughed at that.

"Could I meet her?" Cale didn't care if he was being too forward. When he wanted something he did not waste his time.

"I suppose. She's home in Stormwind. Won't be in Dalaran for a couple of days."

"Figures," Cale muttered.

"Tell me, how did you two meet my pretty little undead?" Alex asked.

"She was at our house this morning. Cale brought her there." Rory pointed at the mage. Alex raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Your pretty little undead decided to get herself good and drunk last night. I was kind enough to let her crash at our place." Rowen gulped down her remaining wine and blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed my dear. We both know I've been drunk many times myself. Just think we may have never had the chance to meet again if it weren't for my drunken ways."

Rory was wondering about that statement. "May I ask?"

Rowen told the story of the night Alex had stumbled drunk into her room. She also explained that they had met many years before.

Cale was only vaguely listening. Something about Tirisfal and five long years. He had no interest in love and romance, only wanted physical interactions with woman. As far as he could see no woman had ever loved him anyway, so why should he love them?

Rory on the other hand listened with interest. It really was quite a story. He really was a huge softy when it came to romantic affairs. Still in the back of his mind he thought he should keep on guard around this paladin.

The four of them chatted for a while. Rowen had decided she like having these two new friend's company. She had always spent much of her time alone, until recently. Being social was actually fun she decided.

Cale wondered away towards the bar looking for an easy victim. A lone undead woman in priests robe sat drinking. He approached her and sat down on the empty bar stool next to her.

She turned to face him. Assuming he wanted something she looked at him questioningly. He waved at the bartender and pointed towards the priest's glass. The bartender nodded and brought another of whatever she was having.

"Yes?" She was wondering if this stranger was going to talk or just sit there.

"Nice staff." He really did not care about her staff. There was nothing intriguing about it, but if it would get her to come home with him, then he would say anything.

She laughed, almost cackled. The holes in her face changed shape as her flesh moved. "Thanks, now tell me what you really want."

Cale cursed to himself. This was not going to work. "I could tell you what I really want or I could lie and pretend like I am interested in what you have to say. Which would you prefer?"

The priest frowned slightly and shrugged. "Whichever you like."

He was perplexed. She was playing his game like an expert. Wasn't she supposed to get mad and slap him? Women didn't usually play along so well. _What the fuck do I do now_, he thought.

"Look, I know what you want. Buy me a few drinks and pretend like you care. Maybe I'll come home with you." Damn she was good. He nodded. Would it kill him to drink and talk with this priest for a bit? _Could of picked an easier target, _he thought.

Rory watched Cale fail miserably at his attempt to get the undead at the bar to just leave and go home with him. He did not need to be told what Cale was doing. He knew his friend's trick well. He shared his knowledge with Rowen and Alex.

The paladin admired the mage's courage. Rowen thought it rude for him to approach a perfect stranger and propose such things.

"He's been that way since I've known him." Rory had come to peace with Cale's flaws.

The priest was beginning to tire. He had been up since before sunup. He was about to excuse himself, but Rowen stopped him and asked something she had been trying to build up the courage to ask. "Would it be alright if Alex and I spent the night at your place?"

Rory thought momentarily. "Don't see why not. I don't mind and something tells me Cale will be a little busy later on." The mage was chatting away with the priest. He appeared to be making progress with his target. He stood and prepared to hearth home.

"Rory, wait." He interrupted his spellcasting and looked at Rowen.

"Thank you."

He smiled and touched her hand. Nodding slightly he quickly removed his hand, afraid his hand was lingering too long on hers. He finally hearthed looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Rowen had not noticed, she was too focused on Alex who was currently tickling her cheek with his nose.

Once in his room, he fell on his bed and closed his eyes tight. "What the Hell is wrong with me." He said it out loud knowing no one would hear him. He hugged one of the three pillows he kept in his bed always. Sleep, he had to sleep. In the morning he would punish himself for thinking too much.


End file.
